Leith and Yvette
Early Life Yvette Castleroy was raised away from court by her father, Lord Castleroy. Leith grew up on a farm, but decided to find work in the kitchens at the royal castle. They didn't meet until after the Battle of Calais, when Yvette came to court, as did Leith Bayard, who had been conscripted into the military and had risen to earn the favor of the Dauphin. Season 1 Leith notices one of the king's guards harassing Yvette, so he intervenes, referring to her as "darling" in order to get the soldier to leave, which proves successful. Slaughter Of Innocence. He explains to Yvette how all his life he has seen people forced into things they don't want. Yvette, clearly attracted to him, asks him to share a drink with her so he can tell her all about it. He respectfully declines, saying he is looking for someone (Greer, whom he is in love with). She is disappointed, remarking how sad his words were. After the King died and Francis succeeds to the throne, Yvette was sitting by herself when Leith joined her. They formally introduce one another by name. Leith asks her if she remembers him, to which she replies how could she forget. Leith offers to have that drink now. Yvette is flattered but also intrigued, asking him what changed. Leith simply replies he wasn't thirsty before but is now (in truth Greer spurned him, saying even though she loved him she still couldn't marry him). Yvette tells him she is meeting someone else now. Jokingly he calls her a heartbreaker. She says, "Not at all. And don't you be one either". This, and her words to her father (Lord Castleroy) saying her evening "took the loveliest turn" implies Yvette intends to pursue a relationship with Leith. Slaughter Of Innocence. Season 2 Leith and Yvette hold hands when news of The Plague's return is announced. Greer and Lord Castleroy see them together, and Greer questions if Leith has sought her out to hurt her. Yvette points out her father to Leith, much to his surprise, but then she goes to him. The Plague. Yvette angrily confronts Leith later, but he assures her that he had no idea who her father was and that he would not have pursued her if he had known, or if he still wanted to be with Greer. Yvette tells Leith that she wants him to spend what may be their final days on Earth with her, asking her to meet him at a certain place so they can sneak away and spend time alone. Leith intends to pursue her, but is confronted by Greer and tells him to stay away from her. Yvette waits for him and begins to fear he will not turn up, but admits to not having given up hope yet. Unfortunately, she and those she is with are poisoned. Yvette is later buried. Lord Castleroy blames Leith for Yvette's death but Leith assures him he would not have hurt her, for she was a kind and good person. The Plague. Greer later begs Leith to not blame himself for Yvette's death, seeing he feels guilt for not going to her. She blames herself instead, feeling Yvette might be alive if she had let him go to her. Drawn and Quartered. Notes * Leith is very well educated, a rare ability for the 16th century commoner. He can read, has bible versus memorized, and is able to give the history of Saint Michael during the The Michaelmas Banquette. Kissed. * Greer becomes her father's 2nd wife. Blood for Blood. * Yvette is one of six children. Blood for Blood. Appearances References }} Category:Relationship Category:Couple Category:Together Category:Broken up